Princess or Pixie
by The Kryss
Summary: Dumping a princess is no light matter, especially if you're dumping her for a fairy, or was she a pixie? I don't know. All I know is that she's beautiful, hot, sexy, and my true love. But I doubt Jasmine would see it that way.
1. Chapter One

**Princess or Pixy**

I had thought this through to no end, an endless round bubble of endless humility and sovereignty. Okay, maybe I was overdoing it, but dumping a princess is no light matter, especially if you're dumping her for a fairy, or was she a pixie? I don't know. All I know is that she's beautiful, hot, sexy, and my true love. But I had my doubts that Jasmine would see things so well. Abu and Raja were in agreement.

"Aladdin! Aladdin my boy," called the Sultan, Jasmine's father, King of Agraba.

I stood up, the light wind caressing my dark hair and blowing it into my dark brown eyes. I love balconies. This one was the one connected to my room, not far from Jasmine's. A quick memory washed over me.

Do you trust me? That was what I had asked. I would say that so many times, and each time she said yes. She trusted me. Now, after almost a year of being betrothed, I was breaking her trust.

"Aladdin, I have made the final touches on the wedding, my boy. Oh," he squealed like a child finding a lost toy. "I can't wait. The kingdom will never have a better king, and I will never have had a better son. Not that I've ever had a son, but…" He shrugged, his innocent eyes shining in the setting sun.

"Thanks," I replied half heartedly. Great, now I felt guilty. Not only would I break Jasmine's trust, but her father's too. He was more than that. He was my father, the only father I had ever known.

"You're getting the best there is, boy, the best there is," he chuckled as he turned around and left, forgetting to close my door behind him.

I sighed. Why were girls so difficult? Ala forbid I ever have any daughters. I sure knew Jasmine would.

I left the balcony, looking longingly at the free birds. You never hear of a bird having girl problems. I'm sure Genie would have told me. I shut the glass doors and slumped to the bed.

"Abu!"

"Hmm?" he replied, his huge eyes blinking back the deceit in them. He had just snatched the dinky little prince-crown and was holding it behind is little furry back.

"Me?" he said. Thanks to Genie, Abu could talk. Talking monkeys always tend to creep me out.

"Abu, give me back my crown," I demanded, lunging at the monkey. Abu neatly sidestepped me and I fell against the small table next to the bed, nearly knocking over the lamp that was perched precisely in the center. "Ouch," I groaned, rubbing my jaw. I heard Abu chuckle and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, Aladdin?" gasped Jasmine's vice. I sat up like a bullet. Bad idea. "Aladdin, what one Earth are you doing?" She put her hands on her hips and glared at me. Abu ran to her side making whimpering noises. "Poor Abu," she said picking him up. She didn't know Abu could talk, nor did she need to.

"Hey Jasmine," I muttered, my head pounding like hundreds of toy soldiers pounding their drums preparing for war against the dolls. Yeah, Genie created the scenario. I haven't touched a doll since.

Slowly I got up. Abu jumped down from her arms and she walked over to me, putting her arms around my neck and kissed me on the cheek.

"Isn't it wonderful?" she asked, looking into my eyes. "The wedding is going to be spectacular. It will be the finest wedding our kingdom has ever known!" Jasmine let go of me and twirled around my room, almost hitting a wall, but I grabbed her just in time. It was times like this that I realized what I was trying so desperately to forget. I loved her. I loved the way she smiled and talked when she was this happy. I loved the way she would do the stupidest things and I would have to save her from accidently killing herself.

No, no I didn't love Jasmine. She was a friend, a good friend, but just a friend. I was going to break up with her for my one true love, the apple of my eye, a woman with wings.

"Oh Aladdin, I love you," she said, pulling her arms tighter around me. I let her, my guilt only starting to fill up to my neck. Why did I feel so bad if this was what was right for the both of us. And she didn't even know. I had to tell her. Sooner than later, right, sure, maybe.

Abu cleared his throat glaring at me and glancing at Jasmine. Even a monkey was telling me to tell her now. Shucks.

"Um, Jasmine, there's something I have to tell you," I began.

Jasmine wheeled around, putting her pointer finger against my lips to silence me. Her eyes were sparkling, dancing. I almost forgot to breath.

"Jasmine, it's about the wedding."

"Don't tell me," she said. "I want it to be a surprise."

"But Jasmine," I was cut off.

"Surprise me, Prince Allie of Ababua." She gave me one of her most seductive, most devilish grins and walked away, her hips swaying as she went. Gosh, she was pretty.

"You didn't tell her," confirmed my loyal primate. Abu was glaring at me, his arms folded over his chest. I wondered if the blanket could just fly in my room and wisp Abu away. But since the flying carpet didn't come, I settled for second best. I glared back.

His glare, my glare, two evil forces, neither one stronger than the other. The third force, however, the master force, was Jasmine. She could win at anything she wanted as long as she glared at you long enough. Trust me, it works. But I wasn't Jasmine, nor was Abu, so the glaring continued.

Just as I was about to achieve the upper advantage, my cell phone rang. Even in the middle of the desert reception was perfect. Thanks Verizon.

"So, did you tell her?" came the voice on the other end. That's my girl, right to the point.

"Uh, I tried…"

"I can't date you if you're still engaged," sighed Tink. "Besides, Peter and Wendy aren't together. He's always here and if I can't say with certainty that we're together, you know what Peter will do."

"Tink," I whined. "I'm trying but she just won't listen."

"Than make her, please," she said then added softer, "I love you." Yep, that solved everything. I was going to become gay. Well, maybe not, but it was sure an option.

"Well, hurry up and tell her. I've got to go," I heard pounding in the background for the first time. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" She hollered. The phone went dead. I closed mine and threw it on my bed.

There was no two ways about it, I was going to tell her and I was going to tell her now. I ignored Abu's protests as I shoved him aside and left my room, leaving my door wide open. We were going to end this engagement tonight. For whatever reason, I had an even more sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. For some reason, I felt even worse. But this was over, I was done. My heart belonged to someone else, Tinker Bell.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_Knock knock_.

_Knock knock_.

I was at Jasmine's door, pounding on it with my firsts.

"Just a sec, okay?" came her voice. It had been over a minute since she last said that.

_Knock knock knock knock_.

"I'm coming, silly," she sang. I heard her humming to the door. Finally it opened. Jasmine was wearing tight, dark, blue jeans and a black shirt that read "Beware: Attitude". I had picked it out. It fit her quite nice.

"Hey," I started, clearing my throat. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About our engagement."

"Oh, don't be such a worry wart. It'll be fine. Father's got everything under control. Besides, Genie said he'll help when he gets here tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" I had completely forgotten he was coming; much less he was coming tomorrow. "Jasmine, I need to talk to you. Just listen to me, please."

"Okay, what's the matter, Aladdin?"

"It's not working. I can't pretend anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Jasmine looked me directly into my eyes, her stare momentarily paralyzing me.

"I think we need to take some time."

"You want to dump me?"

What could I say? The princess was right. I was dumping her.

"In a way…"

"And right before our wedding." She put her hands on her hips.

"Jasmine,"

"No! I'm glad you told me."

"You are?"

"Yes, so now I don't have to marry some poor, pitiful, jerk like you." Jasmine stormed off into her room, slamming the door behind her, and right in front of my face.

I rubbed my left arm with my right as I slowly sauntered back to my room.

"Better pack your things Abu; we're moving out first thing in the morning." I closed my door and fell on my bed. Just as I was about to lose myself completely with the unbearable flood of tears, my phone rang.

I picked it up and answered, "Yeah."

"Please tell me you dumped her," came the voice on the other end. Tink seemed to be in a frenzy. "I can't take much more of it. Peter won't leave."

"He can't stay!" I shouted, louder than I had meant it.

"He thinks he can."

"I'll be there tomorrow. I hope Genie will help me out."

"Okay, good."

"Oh, and Tink, will you go out with me?"

"YES!" she screamed happily. "Yes yes yes. I love you, Aladdin."

"I love you too. I'll be there as fast as I can. Genie style." We hung up.

I went to bed happy that night. Yeah, I had dumped a princess, but I was dating a fairy or pixie or whatever. I was a lucky man.

I don't think Abu agreed with me. As I stared up at the ceiling, I heard him mumbling under his breath.

"No food…hafta fend for myself…stupid fairies…poor Raja…"

I tried not to chuckle as my thoughts became blurred and I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Get up and get out!" I awoke to pillows being thrashed upon my head and a high-pitched scream in my ears. I peeped open my left eye. Jasmine was in my room. Abu was in the corner looking terrified.

"Jasm…"

She smacked a pillow in my face. It seemed a lot harder than a regular pillow. I felt my face start to swell. I heard sounds, something falling to the floor. Looking down I saw rocks.

"Ouch…"

"Get out get out get out!"

"I will I will I will," I moaned.

"Now, you, you, you…meanie," she managed.

"Let me get up first!" Yeah, I don't do well in the morning, especially when awakened by pillows with rocks in them. I sat up. My face hurt like high heaven and to the moon.

What could I do? Nothing, so naturally I just sat there rubbing my jaw and cheek, waiting for her to leave so I could get dressed.

"Get out."

"After you," I responded. That must have ticked her off to the moon and back because she swung another rock infested pillow at me, hitting me square in the ear.

"Ouch!" I felt my right ear. Blood was slowly oozing its way down. I glared at her as she walked out, her hips swinging along. I hated those hips.

"Finally," I heard Abu mumble. He hopped over to me using both his hands and feet. He grabbed his little hat that was placed on the table next to the bed. Abu took one long look at me then retreated to the royal bathroom in my room. He came out seconds later with a wet washcloth. The water was downpouring from the washcloth. By the time it reached me it looked like a flood had happened.

"Thanks," I murmured. I knew he meant good, but I really wanted more than just the thought, unless of course it was one of those rocky pillows. Just the thought of that made me cringe.

I managed my way back to the bathroom and rang out the cloth until it was only damp and placed it over my face. Then I washed off the blood. It took a little while for my ear to stop bleeding but it did.

I turned around to face Abu, his fury body only a few inches away from me, his eyes following my every movement.

"Abu,"

"Yes."

"Why in the blazing glory didn't you stop her?" I almost shouted. My monkey friend looked sheepish. I bet he had let her in in the first place. Of course he had. He was a monkey, not something useful like a cat or dog. No, he was a monkey. I glared at him.

"Hehe," he said quietly, stepping back just ever so slightly.

"Come on, we got to get out."

I grabbed a suitcase and started packing. I had just jammed my four pairs of pants, one of which were my only pair of fancy pants, too many shirts, boxers, I hate briefs, and of course my hole-free socks into my suitcase when a knock came from my door. Abu and I froze.

The knock resounded. I caught my breath just enough to gasped, "Who's there?"

"It's me, my boy," the Sultan said. Abu and I let out a deep breath and I moved to the door.

As soon as the door was open enough, he came waddling through. He took one look and me and gasped, putting a hand up to his mouth like that would stop me from hearing him.

"What happened?"

"Sleep fighting," I replied swiftly. He stared at me with the I'm-not-buying-that look. I hate that look.

"Jasmine," he stated. Wise man I thought, but I didn't dare say that out loud. I mean, come on, he's the Sultan. Dumping his daughter isn't wise; making wise cracks right after dumping his daughter isn't going to help me at all. So no wise cracks. None. Damn.

"I heard about you making the decision to leave my daughter," he started. I just continued packing my belongings, hoping he wouldn't expect me to give back everything since they all were bought by him or Jasmine, or whoever had the money in this castle.

"I have come to say that I do not hate you."

I just stared at him.

"I do not hate you," he repeated.

"You don't?" doubt thick in my voice.

"No, you are my son, even if it is not going to be legalized. There is no better son I would have liked to have. No better, mark my words."

I must have blushed because the Sultan laughed, joking about something as red as a tomato or something; I don't know.

"But Genie will be here any minute. You may want to get out there before Jasmine does." He smiled at me apologetically.

"Thanks, and I will," I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Abu sigh. He looked so funny it was hard not to laugh.

The Sultan watched me for a second longer, than he left, closing my door behind him. It was nice to know someone could close doors in this castle, even if it was only half the time.

Abu and I finished packing in record time and hurried through the castle's hallways and to the main balcony to wait for Genie. He always came that way, very very (and I mean very) rarely did he enter through any other way but by this particular balcony.

"Aladdin!"

My blood stopped running through my veins. My whole body went cold. How did she find me here? Okay, dumb question, but really. I was almost gone. Life can be so cruel and unfair it makes me want to cry.

I went to turn around.

BANG!

Black, everything was black. Pain, I felt pain everywhere. A slight buzzing sound came from my ears, than nothing, as if someone had flicked off a switch.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"Oh, wow! That's gunna leave a mark," came a voice. It was fuzzy, but I could tell who it belonged to. Genie had arrived.

I slowly tried to open my eyes. On the third try I managed. The world was tilted and swarming about me in pretty colors, stars dancing around my head like a living halo. All in all, I've felt better. I moved my head to one side. I stopped quickly. It was a bad idea to move at the moment.

"Hey little buddy. How are you?" I glared up at Genie. The nerve of some people. Abu chuckled. I saw Blanket besides him. I think he was laughed too. Dumb rug.

"Where is she?" I asked, my hand going up to my head. I felt a huge welt there. I probably looked like a cone-head. Dang it. Sexy and deadly, did they have to go together? Tink wouldn't be like that, would she?

"Who?" Genie the Genius asked.

"Who!" I just about jumped up, but my head held me back. My feeble yell was just above a whisper. Not very effective. "Jasmine, of course. Who else would hit me?"

"Um, wait a minute here, Al, let me think," started Genie. "Nope, I can't think of anyone. No wait, Jafar."

"He's kind of gone. You know, the Cave of Wonders and all."

"I totally knew that."

"Sure."

"Need help?" Genie asked me as I slowly sat up. I shook away his hand. I was a big boy. I had just survived an attack by a very well trained assassin. I think I could survive sitting up by myself.

I heard a small whimper to my left and felt a soft wet nose rub against my cheek. Raja looked at me, than he started licking my face. I smiled just a little. Cats just aren't my thing, but tigers are different. They're actually considerate.

"Okay, okay," I said, pushing the overly huge lap kitty off of me. I leaned against the railing of the balcony. Genie, Abu, Blanket, and Raja sat by me. Abu hopped on my lap, glaring at Raja. I just ruffled the hair on his head. Monkeys: the most jealous creatures ever known to man.

"So, you wanna stand up or something?" offered Genie.

"Naw, thought I'd just sit on this floor forever," I remarked sarcastically. Maybe I was in a bad mood? Naw.

"Well, if you want to," Genie replied. He got up and slowly turned around when I laughed. The look was hilarious; Genie all hunched over and sad looking. It was too much for me. Abu and the rest joined in my laughter, Genie being the last but loudest of all.

"Oh, Al," Genie said, scooping me up in his arms, squeezing me tight. "Long time no see, Al. Besides dumping the princes, what have you been up to? And the monkey?" he quickly added, Abu's glare penetrating its way through the blue genie.

"Not much, well not much that matters."

"Why did you dump Jasmine?" asked the genie.

I sighed. "I have another girl in my life."

"Who?" Genie's eyes grew five sizes bigger, no kidding.

"Tinker Bell."

"That slut?"

"She's not a slut!" I protested. Why did everyone think she was?

"She wears a skimpy green dress."

"So, lots of girls wear skimpy out-fits. It doesn't mean their sluts."

Genie glared at me, "She flirts with everyone."

"No she doesn't. She has a flirtatious personality, that's all."

"Uh-huh..." said Genie. "That's what they all say, but," he continued brightly after seeing my expression, "there are those rare exceptions."

"Genie, I don't mean to be a bother, but could you help me get to Neverland?"

"Right now?" he moaned. Raja whimpered again. I pet his back, his tail switching behind him.

"The sooner the better."

"Oh, yeah, her. I suppose Al. I'm gunna miss you kid," and with that he started twisting while cracking his knuckles.

"Here's one ticket to Neverland coming up," he said.

He spun faster and faster creating a short of wind that started to flow around me. Abu jumped into my hands and before I could blink I was in the air, flying faster than ever before.

I saw two stars. The second star to the right, and that's the one I was flung to. Neverland started coming into view. I saw blue and green, then the blue started becoming dominant. I was getting closer and closer to Neverland, my speed never decreasing.

Abu and I started screaming. I mean, we were going to die, right? Well, okay, I knew Genie had everything under control, but still, I was scared to pieces. Abu probably did think we were going to die.

We came closer and closer to the blue water below. Going this fast was going to hurt. It would be like hitting concrete. Ouch. Very ouch and deadly. Drat.

In the second before we crashed into the water I asked myself a question. Is Tink really worth dying for? There was only one answer in my head. Yes.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

_Smack!_

The water felt just like cement, only instead of staying on top of it, Abu and I dived into it. The water was freezing but refreshing, or at least I think it would be refreshing had I not been hurled at it with full force of Genie.

It didn't take long for the shock to wear off. I grabbed Abu and dragged him up to the surface. We both took in a long breath of clean air. There was no dust from Agraba or anything. No camel feces. No forbidden water to drink out of or even spray-painted grass. It was kinda nice, but I was still in the water.

_Tick-Tock Tick-Tock_

Abu and I looked behind us. The water showed a slight rippling.

_Tick-Tock Tick-Tock_

"Abu?" I quivered. "Are you ticking?"

"No…Are you ticking?" he asked me, just as unsure.

"No…."

The ticking kept coming, closer and closer, louder and louder. Now the rippling was surrounding us. They started becoming stronger and closer together until all at once they stopped. Nothing.

"Abu?"

Abu shrugged and kept huddling to me. We started off towards shore. We had swam for about ten minutes before we heard the _Tick-Tock_ again. The water had formed ripples, solid and close together.

"Ah-oh," stated the wise monkey.

Bubbles started to form at the surface and then something green. A head! The head was attached to a green body. It jumped out of the water in one huge splash and came back down in a very ungraceful belly flop. It was a crocodile.

"Swim!" I yelled to Abu. He just looked at me while already on my back.

"Oh, right." So I started to swim. And I swam, the crocodile _tick-tocking_ right behind me.

What should have taken ten minutes turned out to be only five. We reached the shore in record time. The crocodile didn't follow us up; instead he sulked in the water, glaring at us. I glared back. But I was wet, cold, hungry, and wanted to find my girlfriend, Tink.

It was nearly nightfall when I knocked on the wooden door that was placed on a huge tree. The bark was a dark brown, almost a grey; the sharp deep green leaves surrounded the great tree, the many branches making the tree a perfect climbing tree.

Abu looked around. He saw a leaf he wanted and grabbed at it. The branch moved away from his grasp. Abu froze, giving me a look of confusion. Then he turned around to grab the leaf again. Again, he missed. The third time he jumped onto the branch. The branch wiggled and tried to shake Abu off. Abu clung on. He tried to pick the leaf off from the branch, but no matter how much he tried, the leaf stayed put.

Finally, Abu fell to the ground, the leaf still on the branch. He looked up at it and snapped his fingers.

"Drat," he muttered. As he said it the leaf flew away, disappearing into the night sky.

"That was weird," I remarked. Abu just glared at me.

"Aladdin!"

I turned around to see a little ball of light. Tinker Bell was glowing so bright I thought she was going to burst. She flew to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She wore her skimpy little green dress with her tiny green slip-ons. Her yellow hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a blue tie. Her blue eyes sparkled, her red lips pulled into a smile. Golly, she was pretty.

"I wanna make love right naw naw naw. I wanna make love right naw naw naw. I wish we'd never broke up right naw naw naw."

Akon.

I glared at Tink. She glowed slightly brighter and a little reddish.

"You listen to Akon?"

Tink just smiled. Abu found the remote for the stereo and changed CDs. Amish Paradise started playing next. I love Weird Al.

Abu started singing with it. The next song was completely unsuspected.

"Eminem? You listen to Eminem?" Tinker Bell took the remote from Abu and changed it back to Akon, _Smack That_. Better, but not by much.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"It's Peter," Tink sighed. "You will be good, right?" Tink put her arms on her hips.

"Yeah, I'll be good. He's going to leave soon right?" Tink ignored me and opened the door.

"Tink!" exclaimed Peter Pan. "Guess what."

"Well first you should meet two guests," she said. She pointed to me. "This is my boyfriend, Aladdin and his monkey," she pointed to Abu. Abu started to protest but I kicked him silent.

"Your boyfriend," asked Peter. "Oh. Um, nice to meet you Aladdin." He shook my hand. "I like monkeys. Come here little guy," he said holding his hand for Abu to sniff.

"I don't sniff on demand," Abu stated.

"Oh," Peter said surprised. "You can talk."

"No love-a-toe duh," replied Abu, his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm a monkey, what would you expect."

After about ten minutes with us Peter had to go. He said the Lost Boys needed checking up on. I didn't know how you could check up on lost boys, them being lost and everything, but he could apparently. Tink didn't seem surprised.

"Aladdin, you look tired. Here, this is your bedroom," she gestured to a nice cozy little room. It was furnished with a queen sized bed, a dresser with a mirror attached, a small chair next to a round window. A table lay next to the bed with a small blue lamp. There was a light blue circular rug on the floor.

"Gee, thanks," I said.

"No prob. Is Abu ok with sleeping with you?" she asked.

"Yeah, he'd prefer it."

"Ok. Good. The bathroom is the last door on the left," she said, pointing down the small hallway to the bathroom. "My room is the second door to the right." Only one door over from mine on the opposite side.

We hugged and kissed then parted our separate ways. I went to bed wondering how Abu and I had shrank so dramatically so we could fit inside Tink's house. Peter had done the same, but it happened as soon as we had stepped on what I assumed to be a welcome mat.

If Tink had that kind of magical abilities, what would she do to me if I ticked her off?


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"_I wanna make love right naw naw naw. I wanna make love right naw naw naw…_"

I woke up with a start, my head spinning. I lay back down and covered my head with the pillow. It didn't work. I threw the pillow off. It hit the opposite wall with a stealthy nonexistent thunk. At least, it should be thunk. If it's stealthy you can't hear it; if you can't hear it, you don't know the exact sound it makes, but thunk seemed realistic enough.

"Abu," I groaned. "Abu?"

I looked over to where Abu should have been sleeping. Nope, not there. I sat up again and looked around the room. That furry little rascal wasn't there That's what I get for befriending a monkey.

Then I heard it. The sound no one should ever have to endure, Abu singing.

"I wanna make love right naw naw naw…"

"ABU!"

Finally silence. I took a deep breath, calming my shattered nerves.

"Smack that, all on the floor. Smack that, give me some more. Smack that till you get soar."

"**ABU!**"

I jumped out of bed and stumbled out the door, not bothering to shut it behind me. I half stumbled half galloped into the living room. I saw Tink glowing very bright and realized I was only in my royal boxers. I looked down and saw that I was wearing my French maid boxers that Jasmine and Genie dutifully picked out. I think my face glowed brighter than Tink.

"So," Tinker Bell began, "you finally woke up. We played Fall Out Boy and Eminem. Akon was our last resort." She laughed, lighting up the room. My anger vanished instantly. Staying mad at your true love doesn't work very well.

"I bet Abu had a blast," I mumbled, running my fingers through my totally messed up hair.

I bet if I looked at it I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between it and a rat's nest. Jasmine loved my hair messy. But she wasn't here, but Tink didn't seem to mind.

"Let's listen to Hinder," Abu suggested.

I shook my head. "No, all you'll want to listen to is _Bliss_ and _Lips of an Angel_." Abu blushed, if a monkey can blush that is.

"Well, what do you want to listen to?" Tink asked me.

"Besides Fall Out Boy, Akon, Eminem, and Hinder, what do you have?"

"Try me," she smiled.

"Disturbed," I challenged.

"_1000 Fists_?"

"You're good."

"I know."

Abu made choking noises. I rolled my eyes.

"Drama King," I whispered.

"Poor Abu," fluttered Tink. She laughed and the sweet familiar sounds of Disturbed rippled its way from my skin to my soul. Finally, music.

"Well," pouted Abu, "You know what they say: when you can't hear the lyrics over the music it's time to go."

"Who says that?" I glared. "And how can't you hear the lyrics?"

Abu smiled and left out the front door, shutting it softly behind him. He'd be back, but not for a while. Tink smiled at me.

"When will he be back?" she asked.

"In a while," I said, my voice jumping an octave.

Tinker Bell moved closer to me, her eyes on my naked chest. Or maybe her gaze was lower, but in any case, she was moving towards me. I was a happy man.

"So," she began, "we're alone. All very much alone."

I nodded.

Finally the distance was closed and we were touching. Her tiny slender hands traced my nipples, hardening them. They weren't the only things getting hard. Females have it so lucky.

In the end we were on the couch. Making out isn't easy, it takes practice to make perfect, but me being me, we managed.

"I love you, Aladdin," she whispered into my ear.

"I love you too," I replied. Just as soon as I had said that Jasmine's face popped into my mind.

Tink's lips touched mine again, her tongue running along my teeth, but all of a sudden I remembered Jasmine's tongue, her arms around me, mine around her, twirling her long ponytails with my finger.

I pulled away from Tink, guilt flooding my body.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up.

"Nothing," I lied. "You got anything to eat?"

"Men, slaves to their stomachs," Tink giggled. "You stay right here. I'll fix you up something."

"Okay."

When she had gone I heard a knock on the door. Silly Abu, always so polite.

"Come in," I called.

Who entered wasn't Abu; in fact it was Peter Pan. I saw him stare at me, his face turning red, then a roar of laughter engulfed the room.

Damn! My boxers! I quickly pulled a blanket from the couch and wrapped it around me.

"What are you doing!" I demanded. Peter looked pleased.

"You said come in," he replied.

"Yeah, I thought you were Abu."

"Oh, you two are busy. I guess I'll leave you two at it," he mocked.

"We weren't doing anything like that. I just woke up." I didn't want him to even try to think of Tinker Bell as a slut. She wasn't.

Peter must have seen my cold brown eyes because he stopped his mocking and sat down on a chair opposite me.

"Where is she?" he asked.

On cue, Tink entered, her face glaring at Peter.

"What are you doing here?" She handed me a plate of scrambled eggs with golden toast perfectly buttered. "I don't have enough eggs to feed you too."

Peter put his hands into the air in a sign of surrender.

"I didn't come here to eat, I just wanted to see you two."

"You could have called," Tink pointed out.

"Oh yeah."

I rolled my eyes. I tend to roll them a lot.

Peter got up and walked over to the stereo.

"Disturbed is good, but this is better." He took it out and placed it back in Tink's CD case. He flipped through it and brought out another CD. He pushed it in and pressed play.

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be."

The lyrics hit me like a brick. Linkin Park- _Numb_, no way. How could an enemy listen to such great music? Peter Pan listening to Linkin Park? Now the world was not right. My favorite band, molested and abused by Peter Pan.

And all I could do was stare at him, my face pure shock. The only thing running through my mind was no way, no way, no way.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

No way, no way, no way.

Tink looked at me, her eyes curious.

"No way," I finally blurted. "You listen to Linkin Park?"

Peter grinned. "My favorite band."

"No way, they're my favorite band." Gosh, now I had to dump my favorite band and find a new one. I hate life.

Peter Pan smiled, his eyes glowing cheerfully. He hovered above the ground, his feet perfectly together, and sailed backwards to his seat. I just stared. I forgot he could fly.

"Stop showing off, Peter," Tink laughed.

"Faith, trust, and pixie dust," he replied, bowing low, his hat in his hands. His red feather swayed as he floated just above his seat before slowly sitting down. It was so unfair.

"Now that we have great music," began Peter. I waited for him to finish, but he did not.

It was pretty awkward while he was there, but finally after much talk and a few bites to eat he stood up, or rather floated up and bowed low, tipping his hat to Tink.

"Thank you, my fair lady, and of course, her, um," he faltered, "very good friend," he managed. "This was a very splendid morning, but I must go off and find the lost boys. I let them hide the treasure this time." And with that, he was off.

"Faith, trust, and pixie dust," I said softly to myself, "faith, trust, and pixie dust."

_**Captain Hook's POV**_

"I want that treasure and I want it now!" I was getting very tired of dead ends and if that was all my crew was capable of I would have to do the job myself. Why did it seem like I always had to do the job by myself?

"Well, Mr. Hook, Captain, Sir," sucked up Smee," if you were to be patienter our plan might work."

"Patient! I've been patient for too long. It needs to work, not might, needs!" I sighed and sat down on a step the led to one of the upper decks. I looked off the ship to the mainland. Neverland looked so peaceful, why couldn't it actually be that way?

"Here you go, Captain," said one of the hands. He was tall, clumsy, and for the life of me, I couldn't remember his name. All well, it probably wasn't important.

But the treasure was. It was very important. And so was Peter Pan, dead that is. Alive he is just an annoying flying brat that can't figure out when a pixie dumps him. But dead, oh when he's dead….

My train of thought was interrupted by a familiar sound.

"Captain, Captain!" cried Smee. "Look, look," he pointed franticly. I sighed and looked over the edge of the ship into the clear blue water below. I saw nothing. How frightening.

"Did you see it?" he asked.

"Yes, this time of year the water can be ever so dangerous. NOW GET BACK TO WORK!" I ordered.

"But Sir," he tried.

"The deck needs cleaning, get to it."

"Sir, in the water."

I looked over the edge again, and this time I saw something dark and big under the surface. Then a ticking sound came up through the water and into my eardrums.

"Oh, no," I moaned. "Not again."

The crocodile smiled at me, licking his lips. Why couldn't he just eat Peter Pan? Why me? I was not a codfish. Really, I wasn't.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

_**Peter Pan's POV**_

I sighed. Aladdin. Aladdin! I couldn't believe she fell for a street rat, a no good, filthy, rich, street rat. But I guess if Tink wanted a street rat she could have one.

I stopped flying and wiped my face clean of tears. I wasn't crying, my eyes just get watery sometimes, I swear. But either way, I stopped and that's when I saw it. Captain Hook's ship, his cross bones and skull stood out against its black background.

"Oh no," I gasped. A smile slowly spread over my face. I loved this more than anything, well almost more than anything. I loved Tinker Bell an awful ton.

"Cock-a-doodle-do!" I hollered. In seconds all the Lost Boys were surrounding me.

"Okay," I said. "If you look over there," I pointed towards the bay where Hook's ship was slowly coasting along, "you can see Hook."

"All I see is a big ship with a pirate flag that frighteningly looks just like Hook's ship," said Cubby.

I rolled my eyes.

"No dummy," began one of the Twins. You couldn't tell them apart if your life depended on it. So far, it never had.

"It _is_ Hook's ship," finished the other Twin.

"Oh," Cubby said. You could tell he was trying to think of something. I doubt it would come.

"You know what to do," I ordered.

"Um, no we don't," contradicted our fox, Slightly.

"Yeah, you've never told us what to do this time," said Nibs, the bunny. His left ear fell forward covering his eye. He blew at it to try to get if off his eye. It didn't work so he blew on it again. Cubby started laughing. Soon everyone was on the floor but Nibs and I.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Um, I don't know," confessed Cubby. That started the laughter that never quite died up again.

"Okay, Hook, treasure, focus." Sometimes the Lost Boys could be annoying.

"Okay, what's the plan," asked Nibs. Tootles, the youngest and the skunk, smiled.

We huddled up and our plan was formed.

_**Captain Hook's POV**_

"Smee!"

"Smee!" I yelled louder.

"Yes Captain?"

"Well it's about time," I murmured. "Have you seen Pan?"

"No, Captain. No sign of Peter Pan anywhere."

"What about his band of Lost Boys?"

"Negative, Captain."

"The fairy of his, oh what's her name?"

"Tinker Bell, and no Sir. No little fairies anywhere."

"Good," I said. Call me paranoid, but I wasn't going to take chances. Peter Pan may look innocent, but there was a reason I had a hook as my right hand.

I was sure Peter Pan would have seen my ship by this time. If nothing else would give us away, it would be the stupid crocodile that would never go more than a few paces away. But they were up to something. Peter Pan and his gang of scallywags were up to something. I just knew it. By my hook, they were up to something.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

_**Aladdin's POV**_

_I wanna make love in this club, in this club, in this club, in this club. I wanna make love in this club, in this club, in this club, in this club..._

"You have got to be kidding," I mumbled under my breath. Tinker Bell was dancing to the wretched sounds slinking its way out of the stereo system. Her ass was rocking big time, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out why. This was not music, but on the other hand, Peter's choice wasn't much better. Linkin Park? Who listens to them?

"Baby, you want chocolate or strawberry?" Tink called from the kitchen where she was preparing ice-cream shakes.

"Chocolate," I called back. Given a choice I'll choose chocolate every time.

Just as I was about to change the CD, Abu came in. He gave me a weird look. You know, one of those looks that say you don't want to know but I'm going to tell you anyway.

"Um, Aladdin," he started. I waited, and waited and waited some more until a minute passed and Abu still hadn't continued.

"You gunna elaborate on that, Abu?" I prompted.

"A bear, a bunny, two raccoons, a fox, and a stunk are blockading the entryway," he shot out as fast as a talking monkey can. I just stared at him.

"And that's not all," he continued. "They got grenades."

_**Peter's POV**_

"Hold on, hold on!" I said. Looking at Nibs I knew I had to act fast. One of his bunny ears was flopped in his face, but the grenade in his hand wouldn't waver. He was going to bomb Tink's house. Funny, but not good.

"One, why are you blockading Tink's house?" I firmly asked. "Two, why are you guys holding grenades!"

"Why not?" came Cubby's reply.

"Because you're going to get someone hurt. And didn't a monkey pass by here?"

"Yep, we let him pass," informed Nibs. "But we did put a tracking device on him, and a timed BUD."

"What's a BUD?" I asked.

"A Blow Up Device," Cubby answered.

"This isn't a war!" I said, but I couldn't keep the laughter out of my voice and the whole dramatic scene died. Not that there was a dramatic scene or anything. I kind of felt bad for the monkey, but not really. He hung out with the loser Aladdin, the pixie stealer. Oh, I did loath that pixie stealer.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

_**Abu's POV**_

Tracking devices, BUDs, and of course the hidden camera, all these in my tiny vest. If Aladdin found out I decided to help the enemy and set up the whole blockade, he would never forgive me. Or maybe he would once he realized how lame he's being, but I doubted it.

Grenades?" Aladdin asked, as if I had just said that they were all armed with deadly pillows and dancing socks.

"Aren't you gunna ask how I survived?" This was my finest moment and the silly human didn't seem to care.

"Not really," he said. He had walked across the room to the stereo and was now flipping through Tink's CDs. "Hey, do you want this one," and he held out TFK, "or this one?" "Aladdin held out Breaking Benjamin with his other hand.

"Um, TFK," I answered. Given the choice between TFK and Breaking Benjamin, TFK will always win. Aladdin on the other hand, would forever be in the constant battle between which was the better band.

"Oh, Abu, you're back," said Tink, as she walked out of the kitchen with two shakes. She gave Aladdin one of them, put the other on the small coffee table, then turned to me.

"Would you like a shake? I have chocolate or I have strawberry."

My eyes grew, my tongue hit the floor, and my tail went completely vertical with the floor. Maybe this was heaven, perhaps this was the right side. Peter had never offered me yummy food.  
"Strawberry with a bit of chocolate."

"Abu!" Aladdin yelled.

"Please," I grumbled, glaring at him.

"Say it nice or I'll kick you out," he warned.

Then with a smile on my face, and batting my lashes, I asked, "Please?"

_**Captain Hook's POV**_

"Well?"

My first mate and Mr. Smee were in front of me, huge smiles in place, and their eyebrows pleading with me, their arms behind their backs. There was no two ways about it. They were here to tell me bad news.

Always bad news, never any good news! It's always the same old story of Mr. Twinkle Toes outsmarting and outwitting us while having a huge laugh attack and ridiculing the captain every time.

"Well!" I said louder, but still keeping myself composed. I started rubbing my hook with my remaining hand.

"Well, Mr. Captain, Sir," started my plump little buoy. "Me and Starkey were doin' what you said for us to do." His face started to get red.

"Go on," I urged, getting more anxious by the second.

"Well," continued Sparkey or whatever his name was, "We booby-trapped Pan's place."

"It's perfect, a piece of art, a fluffy teddy of happiness…"

"Smee, are you done?" I hissed. My reply was silence. I rather like that reply.

"And we did the same to all the places we thought that fairy…"

"Pixy," corrected Smee.

"Yeah, that would go."

"Then, what is the problem, may I ask." When would the bomb explode? Did Pan detect them? Did he and his outlaw band of thieves skip joyfully away from my ingenious plan while conspiring a greater and much more practical trap for me?

"Well, there was an unforeseen problem," Smee said, his face getting even redder. He looked like a giant red balloon that was about to pop.

"What unforeseen problem!" Now I was starting to lose my composure.

"Tell him," whispered Sparkey or was it Stocky, or maybe Todd?

"I told him last time," hissed back Smee.

"Tell him," said my first mate, pushing my plump right-hand man in the ribs with his elbow. Smee used his elbows to poke him in the kidney. And pretty soon they were fully fledged in a battle of the elbows.

"Tell me what!" I roared, my face now pure red. I even think my hook had a red tinge to it.

"There's a monkey!" they shouted together.

"A what?" I asked, quietly, my self-control back, if only for a moment.

"A…a monkey," Smee stuttered.

"A monkey?" I asked, once more. Could this really be what my pirates are capable of? Being beaten by a monkey?

Instead of a yes, both Smee and my much taller first mate nodded their heads.

"What, did this monkey have magical powers?"

"Um, not that we know of, Captain, Sir."

"THEN HOW IS IT A PROBLEM!"

The two things that I try and try day and night to make pirates out of started to shrink into each other. I picked up Smee with my hook so we were eye to eye.

"How is a monkey a problem?" I asked calmly.

"He, he had…had…"

"HE HAD WHAT!"

"BUDs!" shrieked Smee, my saliva dripping down his face. Gross, but that's what a real pirate is. Gross.

"BUDs?"

"Bomb –like things," cried Smee, trying to pull himself up so he wouldn't choke, but failing desperately.

"So, you're saying that a monkey with, bomb-like things presents a potential problem that is, in fact, unforeseen by me?"

They both nodded.

Just as I had put Smee back onto the deck, a noise shot through me.

_Snap…Snap_

"Smee! It's back! Save me," I cried, flinging myself into Smee's arms.

"It's alright, Captain. It's not gunna hurt you." Smee walked to the edge of the dock, me hiding behind the main mast. "Shoo, go away now. You're scaring the captain."

_Snap…Snap_

"I said go away now. You interrupted the captain from yelling at us. Shoo!"

"Why," I sobbed, "why must it always be me? I am NOT a codfish!"


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Peter's POV**_

"Nibs!" I shouted. "Throw it! Don't hold it!"

Nibs pushed an ear out of his face, looked at the BUD, then at me.

"Throw it!"

Shrugging, Nibs threw the explosive and no sooner had it left his hand then it exploded, shooting Nibs back a few yards.

"Wow!" Cubby said, "Look how far the flames go."

"Awesome," Nibs said in an awed tone.

I was proud of my boys. Killing two birds with one stone was smart, genius for them. We were going to tick Tink off and, if all went well, be rid her of the Aladdin creep. The monkey could stay, but it probably wouldn't. Then, since Hook would become so paranoid and feel rejected, he and his silly band of pirates would, literally, walk into our plan.

I had been filled in with the monkey, so I didn't hate him, at least not as much, but, you never know. It's a monkey.

Abu had been given tools to help our side. He was hiding a camera in his tiny vest so we could see where our Blow-Up-Devices needed to go. The tracking device Cubby had begged for Abu to have was going into action. Abu would put it on Tink, just so I made sure we didn't hurt her too bad.

Today was becoming a perfect day.

_**Aladdin's POV**_

Just as TFK had just started singing The Art of Breaking, Tink came back into the room. She handed Abu his shake then sat down on the couch beside me.

"So, what should we do today?" she asked, twirling my dark hair with her finger.

"Well, you were talking about Hook. Do you think I could see him?" I have always wanted to see a pirate.

"Hm…" Tink thought. "I guess we could." She looked at me and said, "But we should go out the back. Then Peter won't see us and if he doesn't see us, he won't come along."

_**Abu's POV**_

What could I do? Within fifteen minutes, Tink, Aladdin, and I were tip-toeing out the back. I had had just enough time to put the tracking device on the side of one of Tink's inside cushions. I kept the BUDs and the camera. Hopefully Peter wouldn't be able to tell that I had kept it off.

"Abu?"

I scrambled up Aladdin and rested on his shoulders. He reached up to pet me, and if monkeys could purr, that was what I was doing.

"I wonder where Peter and the boys are?" inquired Tink presently, as she picked up a tiny flower peddle. "Would you guys like to fly?"

"You can do that?" asked Aladdin, a dorky grin on his face. I just rolled my eyes. I mean, really, she is a pixie. Of course she can make us fly. Ever heard of Pixie Dust?

"Faith, trust, and Pixie Dust," she laughed. "As long as you have those three things, you can fly."

"How do you do it?"

"I can sprinkle Pixie Dust on you, but you have to have faith and trust that you can fly. It's not that hard. Even Wendy could to it."

"Well, sprinkle me." Aladdin held his arms out and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Tinker Bell reached for something. The next second she was covering Aladdin with golden, sparkly, Pixie Dust. Just as Tinker Bell stopped dousing him with her dust, Aladdin's feet left the ground and he started floating.

"You did it!" Tink cried, flying to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The entire scene was comical. Here was Aladdin floating, trying to get a hang of flying and not smacking into trees, and then there was Tink, her tiny shiny body fluttering this way and that. I could hear her tiny laugh.

Tink started sprinkling her Pixie Dust on me and before I could protest, my feet left the ground and I began to soar upwards, towards Aladdin.

"Isn't this amazing?" he asked. He looked like a small child who had just wandered into a huge toy shop.

Just as Tink, Aladdin, and I were flying towards the ocean a bunch of loud explosions resounded in the wood.

"What was that?" asked Aladdin, alarmed.

"Probably just some of the Lost Boys doing their thing," I replied as casually as I could. Aladdin just stared at me. Shrugging, I kept following Tink.

_**Captain Hook's POV**_

"Why are they not here?" I cried, storming up and down the deck. I had been waiting for almost two hours and not one sign of those varmints. I had come up with the best plan since, well, since ever, and that Peter Pan didn't even have the decency of showing his pretty face. Damn that twinkle toes!

"Maybe we could go inland?" suggested Smee, his round face still a bit red.

_Snap…Snap_

"What are you looking at?" I demanded, looking down at the octopus. Smee had been able to shoo it away, but it came back only minutes later.

"M-Maybe it's hungry?" offered Smee. "I'm sure I can find something for the poor thing."

"Poor…Thing?" I asked in disbelief. That octopus was….a poor thing? I was the victim here, NOT the octopus!

"Well…" faltered Smee.

"Sigh!" I sighed dramatically, looked up at the blue sky in exasperation.

"Maybe we should sneak up on that Peter Pan? He wouldn't expect that," Smee said, snapping his fingers.

"Hm…" I pondered. "Maybe…why yes…that just might work…hmm."

"Great!" Smee said, jumping down the last step that led towards the other men. "I'll go tell everyone."

"Go inland…" I mumbled. "That just might work." Then, looking up at the sky, I let out a loud devilish laugh.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

_**Peter Pan's POV**_

"Well, this should be working soon, boys," I called out, levitating pretzel -style as I watched two BUDs explode. I was wondering when Tink, her street rat and his monkey would come running out of the tree. Any moment, now. Any moment.

"Can we raid it?" asked Slightly hopefully. "Please?"

"Um, let me check," I said and zoomed up to the tree tops. Peeking over a tall pine, I looked out towards the ocean.

Hook's ship was still docked in the bay. His flag had been lowered and it looked as if half the crew were still onboard. A big grin covered my face. The plan was, indeed, working. Yes!

Zooming down to the boys I hollered, "In the count of three, we charge!"

The boys let out a loud cheer, even Tootles was smiling and waving his arms in the air.

"One!"

"Two!"

But before I could say three, Cubby started racing towards the tree and when he started, so did everyone else. Slapping my hand against my forehead, I followed, making war cries. The boys and I are champions at doing war cries. When you go off to fight Indians you learn some tricks, and war cries were indeed one of those tricks. Tiger Lilly taught me a few others, like diversions, which we were kind of doing right now.

However, all thought vanished when I was inside Tink's tree. Glass had been broken, some furniture had been flipped over and a few CDs covered the ground. The stereo miraculously was not harmed. Hit the Floor by TFK was playing loud and clear. Great song, but I had a feeling Aladdin picked it out. Just dandy. Now I can't like Thousand Foot Krutch. But none of that was why my brain went blank.

"Um," started Cubby, "where are they?"

_**Captain Hook's POV**_

"Get going you scallywags!" I growled. I pushed a huge plant leaf aside and walked past. No sooner had I gone two steps when I heard an "Uff!" Looking back, I saw Smee flat on the green ground.

"What you doing down there?" I asked, trying not to yell.

"That leaf hit me," Smee said, pointing to the tree with one hand and rubbing his rump with the other.

"Why did it hit you?" I asked, straining my voice.

"You pushed it!"

"You blame me!"

"NO! Never Captain, Sir."

"Good." I turned back to the forest.

When we had gone a quarter of a mile into the forest, the path we had been following broke into two, one leading left, the other right.

"You four, follow that path, and Smee, we will follow the left. Now hop to it!"

The air was filled with "Yes Sir"s as the four men nearly skipped to the right path. For some reason, it made me feel as if they didn't like me. I know that wasn't it. I mean, what's not to like? But, still, the feeling still lingered.

"Well?" I grumbled at Smee. He was looking longingly at the right path, but at the sound of my voice, he scampered to the left one and we started onwards.

_**Aladdin's POV**_

Flying through the forest was brilliant. No more tripping over uprooted roots, or falling into giant plants or having to avoid stepping on some dumb insect's home. All we had to watch out for was trees and the occasional bird.

Suddenly, Tinker Bell stopped. She turned to us and put a finger to her lips. Abu and I stopped flying and just kind of hovered, which is a lot harder to than it looks. But we managed.

Not more than a few yards away, we heard singing. Luckily we were hidden behind some thick trees.

"Yo-Ho and here we go!"

"Into the forest, our Pirateness grows!"

"Haha! Hook would be a codfish if he looked a tad better."

"And his crocodile might leave him alone if he took a shower!"

The voices roared in laughter.

"The reason he has a hook is to see his pretty face, and the reason he has a hand is to hold his mighty mace."

"But no one knows why he has a brain. He never uses it but to complain."

"Yo-Ho, the pirate's life for me."

"Even though Hook wouldn't agree."

Again, came the laughing. And they were getting closer.

Tink fluttered back to us. She motioned for us to follow her. I flew a couple of feet when I realized Abu wasn't with me. Turning around I saw him glide over towards the noise.

"Abu!" I hissed. "Get back here! Bad monkey, bad!"

But Abu didn't listen. He just continued to fly away. He was sitting like a person, his hands looking like praying hands, his head rested lightly on them and he was cross-legged. He looked just like a Buda, a very furry Buda.

_**Abu's POV**_

A flying Buda would scare anyone, but a flying monkey, well, we'd see if it would work or not. I knew not to look back. If I saw Aladdin and kept going I would be in even more trouble if this stunt didn't work. Once, I had scared a whole bunch of guards when I picked up a sword and started swinging it at people. So, maybe I did have a chance.

The singing had stopped, thank goodness, but the laughter only became louder. Humans, so stupid. And they think we're related to them. No way! Even monkeys know how stupid that theory is. I mean, we're the evolved ones here, no question about it.

Finally, I had only one more small turn and I would be in view of them. I pushed my hat back on my head before it fell off, and got into my Buda position.

"We should form a band."

"Aye! A Piratey band."

"And we'll call ourselves…?"

"The Hooks!"

"No."

"The Parrot and the Glass Eye?"

"No!"

"The Singing…flying monkey?"

"Who would want to listen to a band called the Flying Monkey?"

"It's a fury Buda! Run!"

Three of the four had seen me, but the fourth was just glancing at his comrades. Then, when the only remaining one pointed to me, the fourth stood rigid, his eyes grew huge.

"You," I pointed towards the two pirates. "You will be doomed forever! The monkey has spoken."

"Oh, great monkey!" exclaimed the fourth. Much to my surprise, the human fell prostrate upon the ground. "Please, do not doom me. Have mercy, oh great monkey!"

"Doom upon you…forever!" I said as creepily and as deep as I could muster.

"Mercy!" he pleaded, kneeling now.

"Doom upon you! Forever! BOO!"

And before you could say mother of Marry, the pirate ran right back where he came from. There are just some things in life that get better in time. I'm sure this memory would be one them.


End file.
